


Библиотекарь/Ночной красавец

by porzellan_maria



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dragons, Fantasy, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-28 13:43:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porzellan_maria/pseuds/porzellan_maria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Странные встречи и загадочные совпадения, семейные тайны, сны и кошмары - кто выиграет эту шахматную партию? Особенно, если в дело вступают магические силы и даже драконы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Эклз был невыносим. Он был идеальным работником. Без вредных привычек. Высокий и привлекательный. Принц в изгнании, так как работал он не для хобби. Но его не интересовала Харрис. Его вообще никто не интересовал. И это раздражало еще сильнее. И еще он умел одеваться так, что любой понимал, что люди без недостатков бывают, и это чертовски несправедливо. Хотя нет, он носил очки.

Глава 1,  
в которой 22 декабря в БП "Стар" появляются почти все герои

\- Мистер Эклз, это недопустимо, ужасно и непрофессионально! - менеджер проекта, Даниэль Харрис, настолько увлеклась распеканием нерадивого работника, что не заметила, что дверь кабинета приоткрылась, и туда кто-то заглянул.  
Дженсен Росс Эклз, мысленно порадовался, что в руках у него не очки, а старая ручка, которую он уже сломал.

Тем временем дверь открылась полностью.  
В проеме появилась высокая фигура и откашлялась:

\- Прошу прощения…

Даниэль, в упоении своей значимостью и возможностью уесть «умницу» Эклза, не обратила внимания на посторонние шумы. Она вообще сегодня решила начать новую жизнь. У нее был длинный список необходимых и жизненно важных дел, и первый пункт звучал как название боевика 80-х годов: «Достань Дженсена!». 

Эклз был невыносим. Он был идеальным работником. Без вредных привычек. Высокий и привлекательный. Принц в изгнании, так как работал он не для хобби. Но его не интересовала Харрис. Его вообще никто не интересовал. И это раздражало еще сильнее. И еще он умел одеваться так, что любой понимал, что люди без недостатков бывают, и это чертовски несправедливо. Хотя нет, он носил очки.  
Их он сейчас снял и, молча и слегка расфокусированно, смотрел на жестикулирующего менеджера.

Джаред Тристан Падалеки производил впечатление рубахи-парня. У тех, кто поддавался это глупой мысли, начинались серьезные проблемы. Особенно это касалось подчиненных. Джаред просто находил им подходящее занятие. В профилактических целях. Много работы. Работа лечит. Особенно сверхурочная - часов до десяти вечера. Недоброжелатели - «лентяи и бездельники», по определению Падалеки - называли его «Терминатор». Но иногда, в перерывах между управлением издательской империей «Стар Лтд» и подавлением недовольных, Джаред задумывался над тем, что ему не хватает спутника, или скорее - партнера по бизнесу. Перед Рождеством ему в голову пришел гениальный план…

Атмосфера в кабинете менеджера накалялась. Перед глазами у Дженсена уже мелькали черные точки - предвестники мигрени. 

А Харрис была просто в ударе и устроила высококлассный бюрократический перформанс - выговор-дефиле. Сегодня она сменила брючный костюм цвета «бойся солнечного света» и удобную обувь модели «я еще не на пенсии, но ноги уже болят» на выпендрежный серебристый пиджак, который буквально вопил: «это не Армани, это Кавалли», красное платье фасона «Оскар» и черные «Маноло» на 12-сантиметровой шпильке. Как правильно подумали самые наблюдательные работники бюро переводов или те, у которых еще оставалось время на раздумья в перерывах между разгонами, нагоняями и дедлайнами: «Это к начальству».

Дженсену надоело вслушиваться в эмоциональный поток Харрис, и он решил его прервать единственным способом: «Можно увидеть высказанные претензии в письменном виде?».

Даниэль Харрис, которая беспрерывно токовала уже минут десять, вздрогнула и, наконец, заметила открытую дверь и не только ее… Каблук зацепился за ворс белого ковра. Последней связной мыслью Даниэль на сегодня было: «Зачем я обула эти шпильки!».

А перед Дженсеном появился какой-то высокий мужчина - его Ночной красавец, во плоти! Нужно срочно было сказать что-то. Ну, хотя бы это:  
\- Очень эффектное появление, мистер…  
\- Мы с Вами не встречались?  
\- Я Вас уже сегодня видел… Во сне, там…

Джаред Падалеки не удержался и смешно сморщил нос. Дуэт поверженной собственной обувью и высокомерием менеджерицы и, видимо, немого переводчика напоминал сцену из дурацкой комедии. Он решил взять быка за рога. И показать, что такое эффективная работа в стиле «Стар».  
Дальнейшие события прошли для Дженсена словно в тумане. Харрис отправили домой в бессрочный отпуск, всех переводчиков - на обед перед совещанием, а с ним Джаред Падалеки, его новый босс, решил поговорить лично и наедине. Разговор вначале был скорее монологом, так как спазм связок никак не проходил.

\- Я тут посмотрел на отзывы по Вашим проектам, на клиентские отзывы, и, знаете, это удивительно, но я не согласен с мисс…  
\- Даниэль Харрис, - внезапно голос у Дженсена также неожиданно появился, как и пропал.  
\- О, какое облегчение - так, Вы все-таки иногда разговариваете? Какое счастье, мистер Эклз, что у меня не работают инвалиды по здоровью, а только по умственному развитию, если судить по итогам за последний квартал! - произнося эту неполиткорректную тираду, глава «Стар Лтд», несколько раз измерил шагами кабинет. 

Дженсен чувствовал, что краснеет, но почему-то не мог оторвать пальцы от стола, чтобы встать и выйти из кабинета под любым удобным предлогом. 

Тут в дверь постучали. Очень настойчиво. Трижды.  
Джаред досадливо изогнул бровь - прерывают, понимаешь, рассказ о его гениальном плане на самом интересном месте - и рявкнул: «Да, войдите уже!».

Дверь скрипнула, как потом оказалось, предостерегающе, и от вида миниатюрной женщины в проеме двери Дженсена уже бросило не в жар, а в холод. Это была…

\- Женевьев Кортес, налоговая служба, мне необходимо побеседовать с мисс Харрис! - черная кожаная куртка и высокие каблуки придавали ее незабвенному образу (некоторые нервные клиенты потом еще неделю заикались) дополнительные зловещие ассоциации… 

Дженсену она напоминала персонажа фильма для взрослых, если есть, конечно, на свете такие извращенцы, которые бы позарились на это недоразумение – микро-«Тринити» в поисках Нео. И в довершении этого кошмара на работе - после ее визитов Даниэль ломала ногти, бросала бумаги и обязательно кого-нибудь увольняла, а у Дженсена появлялся еще один срочный перевод - она была его одноклассницей и соседкой.  
Жила напротив. И уже 15 лет портила ему жизнь. Вместе с…

\- Мистер Эклз, Вы, что впали в спячку, как медведь-гризли? Вы слышали, что я только что Вам предложил для улучшения работы? - от сдерживаемой злости у Джареда посветлели глаза и стали просто крыжовенными.

\- Нет, а Вы могли бы повторить это еще раз, а то я что-то себя плохо чувствую… Две недели - сплошные дедлайны и…

\- Все понятно, мистер Переводчик, на Вас держится вся работа, а начальство тут так, для красоты! - Джаред увлекся и забыл про коварный ковер. 

В итоге пострадавших стало двое: Кортес тоже потеряла равновесие и рухнула прямо на грудь Джареду, который подвернул на коварном ковре ногу, а у Дженсена появился повод выйти из кабинета. Скорее - вылететь пулей, чтобы не расхохотаться. В туалете он умылся холодной водой - стало немного легче, но ненадолго. За спиной беззвучно появился взлохмаченный шеф с перекошенным галстуком и с красными пятнами от помады на груди.

\- Ты до нового года будешь библиотекарем! - важно изрек Джаред и молча начал мыть руки, а потом приводить свою шевелюру в порядок.

\- Что? - только и успел прохрипеть - опять связки отказали - Дженсен, как тут, в лучших традициях фильмов ужасов, вырубился свет.

Джаред или Ночной красавец ничего не видит - черная повязка на глазах не пропускает свет. Руки прикованы наручниками к спинке кровати. Кровать настолько большая, что даже он чувствует себя маленьким. Невидимые руки начинают разминать и массировать мышцы его рук. Потом невидимка целует его - легко и осторожно, как касание бабочки - в губы и постепенно поцелуи перемещаются вниз, а температура повышается. Джареду кажется, что он или в тропиках, или в сауне… И тут все пропадает. Он лежит в темноте, а вдали кто-то играет на пианино…Джаред пытается что-то сказать, но ничего не происходит. И он с криком просыпается.

Дженсен поежился - перспектива находиться в темноте с недовольным начальством как-то мало вдохновляла, особенно если учесть, что с головой у последнего определенные проблемы. Библиотекарь. Он переводчик, а не какая-то книжная крыса. Хотя, если подумать - он даже эротический сон не может стоящий придумать - все время дедлайн и визги Харрис.  
А так - в тишине и спокойствии - может дело и пойдет на лад.

Возмущенный вопль шефа вывел Эклза из мира грез:

\- Черт, где кнопка экстренного вызова и что это за недоразумение, а не кран! - судя по звукам, кран или сломался, или пал жертвой мощных рук Джареда.

\- Дженсен, черт побери, ты где? У тебя теперь еще и ноги отнялись?

Дженсен наконец очнулся и послал смс-сообщение в техподдержку здания. Голос так и не появился.  
Джаред продолжал бушевать, но недолго. Потом рассмеялся, прислонился к стене и начал излагать свою гениальную идею онемевшему, в буквальном смысле, Дженсену.  
От Джареда пахло чем-то древесно-терпким, горьким и мускусным. Дженсен настолько сосредоточился на размышлениях, где он раньше мог встретить этот запах, что опять чуть не пропустил основную мысль начальства. Нервный стук в дверь помешал насладиться этим пиршеством ума в стиле «Стар» в полной мере.  
Кортес так же, как налоговая инспекция в чужих доходах, могла прекрасно ориентироваться и двигаться в темноте. К тому же, она не могла выдержать и пяти минут, не привлекая к себе внимания. 

\- Дженсен! Мистер Падалеки! Где вы? - не дождавшись ответа за контрольные тридцать секунд, налоговая валькирия просто распахнула дверь… 

Зря это она сделала, не пройдя технику безопасности - дверь эта была с характером. И именно сегодня у нее было плохое настроение - у нее оторвалась ручка, а неудержимая работница налоговой службы приложилась затылком к каменному полу. Эклз и Падалеки внезапно получили дополнительное время на «тет-а-тет», как надеялся Дженсен. И никто их не будет отвлекать еще минут двадцать. Главное, чтобы голос сейчас появился.  
Или на производственное совещание, как для себя решил деловой человек - Джаред Падалеки. Чтоб не отвлекаться. Это несерьезно. Иначе пришлось бы признать, что он очень странно себя чувствует. А он должен воплотить свой план.  
Но, видимо, сегодня был день изменений, невыполнимых обещаний и нереальных планов. Именно сегодня должны были пройти учения по противопожарной обороне. Рев сирены оповестил о том, что учебная тревога началась, и все должны покинуть здание. Эвакуация по пожарным лестницам, а потом все вернутся через 40 минут.  
Поэтому сидеть взаперти лучшему переводчику и «золотому мальчику» издательской империи «Стар» предстояло почти час.  
Из-за выключенных кондиционеров становилось все жарче. 

Дженсен сел на пол и начал фантазировать - как могла бы сложиться ситуация, если бы у него не пропал голос, но полет эротических мыслей и потенциальных сценариев был прерван в лучших традициях Грегори Хауса:

\- Дженсен, я задыхаюсь! Кажется, у меня клаустрофобия! - голос Джареда раздался прямо над ухом будущего библиотекаря. Ситуация стала просто безвыходной.

Стон за дверью просигнализировал, что мисс Заплати налоги - спи спокойно, очень вовремя очнулась: пол был холодный - натуральный гранит из Италии - и только усилил сходство с сериалом. Не хватало только верной команды на подхвате или доктора Кадди в крайнем случае. Иначе, эта ситуация уже превращалась в фильм категории Б. Или боевик с Брюсом Уиллисом. Или … довести ряд своих киноассоциаций до финала «Титаника» Дженсен не успел. 

Кортес уже вызвала подмогу, которая, оказывается, была на подходе. У них тоже были учения. Надо было подождать минут пятнадцать. И бравые пожарники вскроют дверь, а пока… 

Джаред действительно потерял сознание и свалился как дерево - очень привлекательное, загорелое, в светло-сером костюме от «Эрменгальдо Зенья», прямо на колени Дженсену. От радости (Санта существует!) Дженсен Росс Эклз вновь обрел голос. 

\- Мистер Падалеки, Вы меня слышите? Джаред, вы меня слышите? - лучший переводчик БП «Стар Лтд», слегка очумевший от калейдоскопа событий за последние два часа, безуспешно пытается растормошить шефа. И лихорадочно вспоминает приемы по оказанию первой помощи. А пока просто гладит Джареда по волосам. И даже начинает различать родинки на подбородке, или это уже - бред и галлюцинации?  
Уточнить Дженсен не успел, так как Кортес за дверью развила бурную деятельность по налаживанию коммуникаций по трем телефонам со всеми, нужными по ее налоговым делам, людьми и с Дженсеном в перерывах, чтобы не расслаблялся. Или из вредности. В общем, Дженсен даже успел пожалеть, и не раз, что голос вернулся, и Кортес его услышала…

Джаред не пришел в себя даже тогда, когда трое пожарников взломали дверь. Личный врач после осмотра сказал, что пока его рекомендация: положить мистера Падалеки в темной тихой комнате и наблюдать за ситуацией часа два. Для этого он вызвал своего ассистента. Он приедет минут через 20, а пока может посидеть тот «молодой человек, который меня вызвал». 

Тут же материализовалась, готовая к бою с трудностями, возродившаяся из пепла, благодаря верным разносчикам сплетен, Харрис. Она стала раздавать ценные указания: Дженсен - в кабинет мистера Падалеки, все остальные – работать до 20.00 - надо восстанавливать потерянный темп работы.  
По случаю своего чудесного выздоровления она надела белый костюм – я люблю «Основной инстинкт» - и была готова к свершениям и наградам за самоотверженный труд.  
Но к визиту мисс Черная кожаная куртка, она же Женевьев Кортес, она оказалась не готова - сплетники явно переоценили свою осведомленность о событиях сегодняшнего дня.  
Обе дамы выдерживали паузу, по Станиславскому, или как в шахматах - кто начнет: белые или черные. 

Появление черноволосой незнакомки разрядило обстановку. Или накалило.

\- Я Сэра Гэмбл, ассистент доктора Крипке. Где пациент? - голос медсестры в фиолетовой накидке был неожиданно низким и хриплым.

Приоритеты сместились. Акценты заиграли другими красками. И краски расширили палитру. Лицо незнакомки напоминало индейский тотем. В руках у нее был лиловый зонтик и саквояж из гобеленовой ткани, как у Мери Поппинс.

Дженсен, который вернулся за своим ноутбуком (работу, тем более срочную, никто не отменял), предложил провести мисс Гэмбл в кабинет. Это оказалось последней соломинкой, которая разрушила патовую ситуацию. Две «адские сестрички» решили показать, кто здесь главный, пока шеф временно вне зоны доступа:

\- Дженсен, не вмешивайся! Дай мне, наконец, поговорить с мисс Харрис!  
\- Мистер Эклз, Вы нарушаете субординацию! Что за переговоры с представителями налоговой у меня за спиной? 

Голос у Дженсена опять сделал ручкой, и теперь в ответ на инвективы, филиппики и прочие монологические хитросплетения этого нежданного дуэта он мог лишь лихорадочно набирать свои реплики на ноутбуке. Это только подлило масла в огонь. 

Партия в шахматы началась:

\- Мисс Харрис, он мой сосед! Вы, что не читаете профайлы своих сотрудников? Тем более, бесценных, если судить по количеству его свободного времени! Его никогда нет дома! Или если есть, то занят редактурой, правкой или спит!

\- Ему нужны деньги, вот он и…

\- Берется за все срочные заказы и никогда не болеет? А ты и рада…Рабство давно отменили!

\- Лучше скажите, чего добивается от меня налоговая инспекция! Или это предлог для встреч с кое-кем? А, что замолчали? Что, правда, я угадала? Не можешь жить без Дженсена? Близок локоть - да не укусишь! - когда Даниэль злилась или просто выходила из себя, у нее отказывали тормоза. Полностью. 

Об этом знали не только ее немногие родственники или соседи по этажу, немало на эту тему могли бы поведать нерасторопные «ассистентки безногие», «безголовые менеджеры», не оправдавшие финансовых надежд, экс-бойфренд, завербовавшийся в Иностранный легион, на максимальный срок: «и десять лет я буду в безопасности от этой фурии».

\- Прекратите! - эту команду разбушевавшимся пантерам Сэра подкрепила открыванием зонта. И в тишине снова прозвучал хриплый голос:

\- Мистер Эклз, покажите, где находится мой пациент!

 

Дженсен, красный как после сауны, с ноутбуком в руках повел ассистентку в кабинет к Джареду. От нее пахло хвоей и мандаринами. Этот праздничный запах ненадолго отвлек Эклза от мыслей на тему, что ему делать с полученной сейчас информацией. 

Он-то думал, что у Даниэль такой скверный характер, что ей никто и никогда не угодит, или она так понимает феминизм, или просто ему не везет, что дома, что на работе. А причина, оказывается в нем. В нем самом. Этого еще не хватало! Но фантазии на тему гипотетических переговоров с начальством, почему он не может ответить на ее флирт и прочие проявления чувств, были прерваны самым безжалостным образом:

\- Где тут у вас туалет, мистер Эклз? - спросила Сэра, постукивая лиловым зонтиком по ноге, как тросточкой.  
***


	2. Неправильная сказка

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Перед колледжем Дженсен обнаружил, что девушки его не интересуют. Никакие. Самые настойчивые из них (Кортес не была исключением из правил и даже успела понравиться его тетушке, которой вообще никто не нравился - видимо, сразу почувствовала родственную душу) добивались различными ухищрениями его поцелуя, а он просто не понимал, в чем заключается причина ажиотажа…. И вокруг него, и вокруг поцелуев, в частности.

u>Неправильная сказка - 2 глава

Иногда Дженсену казалось, что он живет не в реальности, а в какой-то сказке, только неправильной. Какие там феи-крестные и добрые волшебники.  
Грымза - начальница, надоедливая соседка-одноклассница и, как апофеоз, королева гарпий - тетушка Джессика, у которой ему пришлось поселиться после гибели родителей в автокатастрофе. С тех пор прошло 15 лет.

Школа, колледж, далее по плану - университет Нью-Йорка, а потом дорогая тетя обнаружила у себя редкую болезнь, и банк, где лежали деньги на учебу в университете, обанкротился. Рекомендации были прекрасными, но без денег или гранта - это было также малоценно, как бриллианты вместо воды, для путешественника, умирающего от жажды в пустыне. Грант тоже можно было бы получить, если бы не тетушка Джесс. 

Помимо астрономических медицинских счетов за 33 болячки, которые вдруг одновременно активизировались, обнаружилось, что тетушка любит играть в карты, но не умеет. Ни в покер, ни в бридж, ни в подкидного дурака. И все равно играла, и довольно долго - «снимала стресс от таблеток». А еще она открыла для себя игровые автоматы в торговом центре, которые тоже не ответили ей взаимностью. И поэтому однажды оказалось, что дом заложен. И Дженсен остался. Один – на - один со своими персональными демонами и несбывшимися мечтами и амбициями. Демоны были не то чтобы ужасными, они были скорее эротическими.   
***  
Перед колледжем Дженсен обнаружил, что девушки его не интересуют. Никакие. Самые настойчивые из них (Кортес не была исключением из правил и даже успела понравиться его тетушке, которой вообще никто не нравился - видимо, сразу почувствовала родственную душу) добивались различными ухищрениями его поцелуя, а он просто не понимал, в чем заключается причина ажиотажа…. И вокруг него, и вокруг поцелуев, в частности. 

А после колледжа ему некогда было об это задумываться. Талант к языкам и тетушкины долги, которые требовали немедленной оплаты, быстро загасили разгорающийся «пожар страстей» или «огонь в чреслах», как выражались авторы любимых тетушкиных дамских романов («софтпорно для пенсионерок», по выражению самой тетушки Джесс). 

Хотя сны у него были. Очень подробные. Лейн бы позавидовал. Но реальность требовала времени и сил, поэтому веселье и разгул студенческой жизни у Дженсена трансформировались в ночные переводы, репетиторство и в мечты, что когда-то этот финансовый кошмар закончится, и он воплотит свои замыслы.

Амбиции укладывались в одну строчку: «Быть писателем» или проще: «писать детективы». Да, можно неодобрительно фыркнуть: что за мелкие такие амбиции - кто же ему мешает писать - бумага сейчас не на вес золота, да и вообще некоторым очень популярным писателям с огромными тиражами, судя по скорости написания и ошибкам, и даром не нужна, когда есть ноутбук и интернет. Но Дженсен предпочитал черный «паркер» с золотым пером и финскую бумагу, а для черновиков, набросков и рисунков - черный молескин, который он каждую ночь прятал под подушку.

 

***  
Падалеки лежал на кожаном диване исполинских размеров, черная кожа только подчеркивала меловую бледность лица. Пиджак и рубашку с него сняли и накрыли до подбородка пледом из запасов Харрис, поэтому он был бледно-розовый, с белыми котятами, (как и все чашки для гостей и кухня в квартире Харрис - надо же как-то женственно уравновешивать внутреннюю валькирию!). Сочетание было довольно забавным.

Джаред, несмотря на бледное и осунувшееся лицо, выглядел как маленький мальчик с рождественской открытки. Не хватало еще тапок с кошачьими головами или феи с волшебной палочкой…

Точнее фея была уже тут как тут. С зонтиком. Сэра Гэмбл, вернувшись из дамской комнаты, уже без накидки, молча и сосредоточенно начала проделывать хитроумные манипуляции с саквояжем. 

Дженсен сел в кресло и стал просматривать документ для перевода. Точнее - это был архитектурный сайт. Заказчик хотел перевести его на основные языки, причем в сжатые сроки и в условиях строжайшей секретности, поэтому переводчик должен был быть один. Единственный и неповторимый, уникум и гений перевода, подписавший, спасибо, дорогая тетя, кабальный пятилетний контракт, Дженсен Эклз, вдруг осознал, что через неделю контракт заканчивается! И он будет свободен!

Тем временем война «Черной и Белой Козы» вышла на новый уровень, переместившись в кабинет Даниэль. Все присутствующие уже давно перестали делать вид, что работают, некоторые включили диктофоны, а кто-то уже установил видеорежим на айфоне: вот вам и новый контент для ютуба для поднятия рейтинга на выходных. Лишь те самоотверженные работники, которые слушали музыку в наушниках для создания рабочего настроя, еще не приобщились к реалити-шоу, но даже из-за плотно закрытой двери было слышно:

\- Интриганка! Вымогательница! Мне Джессика все рассказала! - солировала на высокой ноте Харрис.  
\- Подлиза и выжига! Нашла себе раба! И не стыдно! - не менее визгливо не осталась в долгу служительница финансов.

Дальнейший диалог, точнее его шумовой порог - боинг на взлете отдыхает - застопорил работу БП окончательно. Даже вечно рассеянные курьеры и, сосредоточенные на борьбе с сетью и серверами, сисадмины вышли из любимого модуса: «не от мира сего». Кое-кто даже прекратил проходить 48 уровень очередной стрелялки: а вдруг этот женский бой без правил станет реальностью - это даже круче, чем линейные игры в рабочее время:

\- Нужна ты ему сто лет! Ты ему за 15 лет надоела хуже горькой редьки! Я все знаю!

\- А ты двести! Акула бизнеса! Выжимаешь из него все соки, а он на тебя даже внимания не обращает! Я тоже не сегодня родилась!

\- Подрасти немного! Как тебя вообще на работу взяли? Тебя из-за стола не видно!

\- Каблуки решают эту проблему за десять секунд, а у тебя проблема посерьезней - похудей сначала, а то кресло может не выдержать!

Далее разговор прервался шумом и грохотом.   
«Стулья сейчас уже не те», - печально констатировали временно отдыхающие работники БП.   
Секретарша, любительница свежих сплетен, итальянских шпилек и одежды цвета фуксии, невзирая на сезон и уместность, уже собралась вызвать охрану, когда в офис вошел мужчина в бежевом помятом плаще как у комиссара Коломбо. Только он был моложе, а оба глаза – пронзительно-синего цвета, как летнее небо в горах после дождя. Он молча огляделся и сказал с легким, практически неуловимым, акцентом фразу, официально закончившую этот знаменательный день:

\- Я Коллинз, Миша Коллинз, мне нужно срочно поговорить с Вашим начальством по поводу секретного проекта.

Дверь кабинета стремительно распахнулась…, и никто не вышел. Кресло с Харрис, визжащей уже практически ультразвуком, вылетело наружу как катапульта из падающего самолета. И в традициях этого дня - полнолуние, лунное затмение и самый короткий день в году - сбило с ног зазевавшегося «Коломбо». Крякнуло и перевернулось, чтобы все увидели красные подметки начальства, рухнувшего вместе с креслом на нового ценного клиента…. Интернет буквально взорвался от роликов с места событий.   
День прошел очень продуктивно. Рейтинг БП просто взлетел.

***


	3. Дорогая мамуля и все, все...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Даниэль утром максимально старательно (насколько это возможно после двухчасовой истерики, бутылки шардонне и все равно практически бессонной ночи) замаскировала все лицо, камуфлируя последствия вчерашних приключений с креслом. «Просто гейша без кимоно», - вынесли вердикт все те же вездесущие айтишники. Они пристально и со вкусом следили за совещанием (со всеми удобствами через веб-камеру - на самой большой плазме в офисе).   
> Но угроза - лишиться главного козыря агентства - заставила ее буквально позеленеть и вызвала красную пелену перед глазами, что и привело к неожиданному знакомству.

3 - Дорогая мамуля и все- все...

Среда, наступившая после безумного полнолунного вторника, была серой и мрачной, как и кабинет начальства, где проходило экстренное совещание «по поводу ЧП».   
Джеффри Д. Морган, отчим Джареда Падалеки, был высоким и красивым мужчиной (вдовы-наследницы второй сорт не жалуют) и жестким, можно сказать беспринципным, начальником. «Выжми и выброси!» - вот мой стиль работы с наемными сотрудниками.

\- Высокий рейтинг сайта - это хорошо …для сисадминов или, кто там его придумал в интернете раскручивать, а вот военный заказ со скидкой «за моральный ущерб и физические травмы» - это «Весело, без бонусов встретим Новый год, мисс Харрис!». О проблемах с налоговой я даже не хочу слушать. Это непозволительно - смешивать личные отношения и работу! И поэтому, мистер Эклз, во избежание таких скандальных ситуаций, будет заниматься отдельным проектом, под руководством моего пасынка… 

Шеф сделал паузу, чтобы выпить швейцарской минералки из синей стеклянной бутылки («мартини это, а не минералка», решили обиженные айтишники), а всем остальным предложил выйти на пять минут в зимний сад - «подышать воздухом».

Даниэль утром максимально старательно (насколько это возможно после двухчасовой истерики, бутылки шардонне и все равно практически бессонной ночи) замаскировала все лицо, камуфлируя последствия вчерашних приключений с креслом. «Просто гейша без кимоно», - вынесли вердикт все те же вездесущие айтишники. Они пристально и со вкусом следили за совещанием (со всеми удобствами через веб-камеру - на самой большой плазме в офисе). Но угроза - лишиться главного козыря агентства - заставила ее буквально позеленеть и вызвала красную пелену перед глазами, что и привело к неожиданному знакомству. 

Да, это будет именно знакомство. Ведь если твоя мама на полном серьезе считает, что это нормально - в 45 делать вид, что тебе 33. Как будто в таком маленьком городе, как Майами, в это может еще кто–то поверить. Это исключает существование дочки, тем более 28-летней незамужней особы. «Ошибка молодости, что еще может быть в неполные 16 лет, когда в голове лишь розовая халва и романтические бредни», особенно если ее босс - это твой актуальный любовник.

Мама цвела и пахла так, что Харрис почувствовала себя пенсионеркой-инвалидом, причем с похмелья. Меха, итальянские шелка и бриллианты от Картье и мейкап: «Умри, Голливуд!», которые обычных женщин превращают в кукол, «жертв моды» или мумий на каникулах, были просто созданы для Заза Харрис. Это была женщина-феерия, праздник, который всегда с тобой («пока ты при деньгах, дорогой», - как ехидно добавляли обманутые жены). Ослепительную картину гламура и кутюра слегка портил очередной самородок на шее. 

Кто-то собирает рога оленей, кто-то их наставляет, кто-то дарит любовницам изумрудные сумочки от «Эспри», а Заза заставляла все своих кавалеров, когда они доходили до нужной кондиции, дарить ей самородки в «знак любви»… То есть, после сделанной очередной подтяжки или другой экзекуции «во имя торжества красоты». Даниэль подозревала, что у мамы уже в надежном месте хранится личный «подарочный Форт-Нокс» на черный день. Но это еще не самое страшное. Она их еще и носила на шее! «Драгоценности нужно выгуливать», - еще одна ценная мысль от Заза. В этот день слегка зеленоватый самородок был в виде полумесяца, как и рубиновые серьги. Все это «приданое Шахерезады» сверкало и переливалось, искрилось гранями так, что свет в коридоре казался даже лишним:  
\- Мама! Что ты здесь делаешь?

\- Дэн, ты просто чудовищно распустилась, на кого ты похожа!

\- Мама, ты слышишь, что я говорю или нет?

\- Успокойся, меня вызвал Джеф, он рвет и мечет…

\- Он что… Мама, а как же граф…? Ну, помнишь, ты собиралась уехать в Венецию и жить в палаццо…

\- Герцог Кассини, если уточнить, оказалось, что он женат, а на развод у него пока нет денег, а у меня нет желания этого ждать 7 лет…. И еще, у меня к тебе серьезный разговор…. По поводу твоей личной жизни.

Дани пошла пунцовыми пятнами, представляя, что она услышит дальше, и сколько времени мама может говорить на эту тему, не обращая внимания ни на возражения, ни на любопытные глаза и уши в радиусе ближайших 200 метров. «Высокая полетность голоса» - так объясняла Заза этот феномен, «ранняя глухота» - таков был диагноз раздраженной Даниэль. Еще никогда Даниэль не была так рада слышать голос секретаря по селектору. Однако без потерь уйти все же не удалось. 

Мама-Харрис всегда любила эффектные жесты, но курение в стиле Марлен Дитрих плохо сочетается с противопожарными спринклерами в современном здании. Вода со неожиданной стороны - это Ниагарский водопад или аквапарк. Все остальное - вражеские диверсии! На что только не идут некоторые неправильные дочери, лишь бы уклониться от серьезного разговора по душам, с родной матерью такое сотворить! Примерно так звучал внутренний диалог Заза Харрис, после пенно-водяного душа (немецкая надежность - срабатывает мгновенно!) в честь единственной привычки, выдающей ее истинный возраст, но мы отвлечемся, пока красота прически, мех и шелк восстанавливаются с помощью фена в умелых руках новой ассистентки Джефа – Лорен.  
***   
Но о ней чуть позже, ведь Джаред Падалеки пришел в себя. В своем кабинете. И там тоже все события пошли какими-то зигзагами и кренделями. И первое, что он увидел, были белые носки. И они шевелились. Еще рядом жужжало что-то невидимое. Джаред закрыл глаза и открыл - носки никуда не делись и продолжали свое зловещее шевеление, а к жужжанию добавилось еще сопение и вздох - Дженсен всегда так делал, когда у него что-то не получалось в переводе.   
Сайт отличался запутанностью и большим количеством вариантов узкоспециализированной терминологии. Сидение в кресле с ноутбуком на журнальном столике тоже не убыстряло процесс перевода, но здесь было тихо. И здесь был Падалеки. Всего в метре от кресла. Спящий и загадочный. Человек из снов о Ночном незнакомце - эротическая фантазия, собственной персоной. Слегка не в себе…  
А кто сейчас полностью нормален, и нужно ли это для счастья - быть нормальным, особенно, если сам ты живешь в мире фантазий. Ведь в реальности все настолько запутанно и печально, что даже уже и не знаешь, что делать, когда твои мечты начинают неожиданно сбываться. 

И вообще, пора закончить с переводом этого сайта, иначе очередная истерика «от Харрис» испортит и так непраздничное настроение - придется снова пить что-то сильнодействующее от мигрени, кроме снотворных и энергетиков, которые ему выписали после «того самого» курса антидепрессантов, чтобы он мог вообще что-то делать, кроме круглосуточного просмотра сериалов.   
Зачем он вспомнил «эту историю» - теперь он не может сосредоточиться, да и авторская фантазия скачет как архар по любимым сленговым словечкам. Все понятно, но как это сжато написать, чтобы, во-первых, заказчик потом не писал петиции на тему «я не понял, что вы хотели эти сказать», а, во-вторых, чтобы основная идея не потерялась. Как же я ненавижу спешку и срочные переводы «под елочку». Ну и что значит этот любимый термин авторов контента - «экологическая устойчивость», «экологическая надежность» или вообще что-то еще другое?   
Тут задумчивое течение мыслей и переводческий психоанализ были прерваны глухим стуком и громким воплем: «А что с моими собаками?». 

Падалеки решил подняться и неудачно – видимо, «потерял равновесие и растянул связки на левой ноге». Таков был диагноз Сэры Гэмбл. Она же предложила перевезти «мистера Падалеки» в «более подходящее место». То есть к нему домой. В пентхауз, где с ним жил дуэт такс. Белла и Донна.  
***


	4. Цвет- красный

u>4\. Цвет- красный

А тем временем в офисе жизнь работников БП окрасилась в любимый цвет нервных заказчиков - красный.   
Или, цитируя мистера Коллинза, он же военный заказчик, «морально и физически пострадавший»: «этот перевод несрочный – он был нужен вчера».   
Пока все в поте лица трудились за ноутбуками и вычитывали редактуру, составляли словари и прочее, мистер Коллинз вел светскую беседу с заместителем мисс Харрис по связям с общественностью: «начальник охраны - это сейчас звучит несолидно», - так заявил ДДМ, когда выдавал новые визитки - Кристианом Кейном.   
Кейн только что вернулся из Белиза, где занимался дайвингом и даже поймал барракуду, о чем собственно и рассказывал Коллинзу, уже порядком утомленному практически хэмовской эпичностью истории. 

Секретарь, сегодня в бледно-розовом костюме от Шанель - по случаю праздничного дня, за это время успела трижды изучить все сплетни, написать свои в твиттере, выпить 3 вида кофе, позвонить мужу и записаться в парикмахерскую, а история «Кейн и море» все не заканчивалась.   
Все попытки перевести разговор на меры безопасности и сохранения секретности терпели фиаско, тогда и был задан вопрос, который интересовал всех свидетелей вчерашних событий с креслом и женскими боями без правил:

\- А где же мисс Кортес? Я бы хотел с ней встретиться.

А мисс Кортес, свежая как огурчик («но кислая как уксус», - как добавили бы недоброжелатели), играла в покер с тетей Джесс в гостиной. Там, помимо огромного бежевого дивана и телевизора, стоял карточный стол и столик на колесах с таким количеством лекарственных баночек, что он смахивал на филиал аптеки.

Тетя, типичная «калифорнийская блондинка», закутавшись в черный шелковый халат, продолжала забывать правила и испытывала судьбу и терпение партнеров. Для «укрепления и поддержки мозга» рядом стояла уже ополовиненная бутылка шардонне и кунжутные крекеры в глубокой миске, Кортес пила минеральную воду без газа и уже выиграла недельный заработок Дженсена. Тетя была полна решимости отыграться, а у Женевьев были свои планы. До их воплощения осталась неделя, и пока все шло точно по расписанию. А сейчас нужно было проиграть тетушке. И пробраться под каким-нибудь предлогом в комнату Дженсена, пока он «разбирается с проблемами начальства на работе».   
***

\- Как ты тут утром дорогу находишь без GPS? - мысленно спросил Дженсен, помогая хромающему Джареду выйти из лифта, который бесшумно открылся прямо в гостиной - навстречу хозяину с деловым видом, цокая когтями по паркету, выскочили таксы.

Темно-коричневая шерсть блестела как бельгийские конфеты, а хитрые морды вызывали непроизвольную улыбку даже у такого неособенного любителя собак, как Дженсен. У них были именные ошейники и цветущий вид, как с английской рекламы оружия, не хватало только сине-белого фарфора и серебра. Вместо этих, вдруг на мгновение привидевшихся, атрибутов эсквайра из романа Вальтера Скотта, вслед за собаками появилась Лорен в переднике - личный ассистент широкого профиля, «от секретаря-референта до собачьей няньки», если вкратце процитировать требования ДДМ к кандидату на эту должность.   
Именно поэтому таксы не погрызли стулья или не устроили тематический концерт для соседей «О, где же ты, хозяин?». Они даже успели поваляться на хозяйском покрывале, пока Лорен - «строго по инструкции» - готовила им завтрак, а также обнюхать ее сумку и утащить кое-что в виде трофея. 

Если быть точным – черное кружевное белье, которое теперь две хитрюги пытались безуспешно поделить, но при виде Джареда бросили соревнование и помчались к нему навстречу - здороваться и проверять, что там еще за Незнакомец с ноутбуком хватает за руку их Хозяина!   
Джаред рухнул в кресло, чем Белла и Донна мгновенно воспользовались и начали скакать у него на коленях, как дети на батуте. 

Эклз кашлянул, пытаясь привлечь внимание Лорен к ее потере, но заносчивая девица, которая утром в приемной времени даром не теряла и подслушала разговор Дани и Заза, решила добить его окончательно. Не моргнув глазом, она подняла с полу что-то черно-кружевное и сказала, смотря Дженсену прямо в глаза:  
\- Понимаю Дани - трудно между вами выбрать…. Я бы поставила на тебя, у тебя ресницы длиннее. Но у тебя нет шансов. Отчим с радостью женит Джареда на Дани, пока супруга в Швейцарии поправляет здоровье.   
***


	5. Черная Джесс

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ограбление, как и свадьба, требует тщательной подготовки - второй шанс оставьте продажным политикам, а когда вы собираетесь обчистить банк или устроить прием на 200 человек, не считая родственников, репетиция просто обязательна. 
> 
> Особенно, если вы планируете не только что-то украсть, но и взорвать по необходимости.

5\. Черная Джесс

Черная Джесс, она же Макс Гевара, она же Джессика Альба - лучший специалист-«чистильщик» Флориды - уже три месяца планировала операцию «Клаус». Последнюю неделю она безвылазно провела в очередной неприметной квартире – спина уже не просила, а требовала отдыха, в глазах был не песок, а скипидар. 

И вот – здравствуй, рождественский дух, у тебя уже есть эльф, или скорее - Гринч, судя по цвету лица. Альба посмотрела на себя в зеркало: результаты были плачевны - ноутбук и энергетики с орехами не улучшают цвет лица и не делают круговую подтяжку. 

Нужно бы почистить перышки пред генеральной репетицией. Ограбление, как и свадьба, требует тщательной подготовки - второй шанс оставьте продажным политикам, а когда вы собираетесь обчистить банк или устроить прием на 200 человек, не считая родственников, репетиция просто обязательна. 

Особенно, если вы планируете не только что-то украсть, но и взорвать по необходимости. В любом случае, нужно не выделяться: автозагар, спа, массаж и прочие «дамские примочки» - хоть и жалко времени, но это, как говорит Тео (вторая половинка этой операции), «необходимое зло и тактические расходы». А потом они сорвут куш и уедут - сначала на Кубу, дальше - кто знает, как ляжет карта.   
Альба взяла ключи от машины и отправилась по намеченному маршруту. Вечер Рождества - идеальное время для репетиции.   
****  
У Дженсена все поплыло перед глазами - откуда-то из темноты будто появился айсберг:

Ты видишь, что тебе говорят что-то, но не слышишь ничего. Звук отключен. Ты слышишь только гул крови. Тебя накрывает волна. Ты оглушен и сбит с толку. Пять минут назад ты был счастливчиком.   
И вот черный вторник наступил на твоей личной бирже.   
Акции обесценились.   
Импичмент объявлен.  
Авиасообщения прерваны из-за вулкана в Исландии.   
Ты не можешь сказать ни слова.

Ни слов, ни слез, только горький вкус во рту и тошнотворное головокружение: черные помехи перед глазами – предвестники мигрени или обморока - привет, давно не виделись! 

Ты думаешь, что это не закончится никогда.   
Тебя будто по острым камням прокатывает темная волна отчаяния, и желание не верить в это непреодолимо.   
Предательство.   
Тебе кажется, что это выжженное клеймо, которое горит в темноте как неоновая вывеска дешевого бара в захолустье.   
У тебя перехватывает голос.   
Удушье и красная пелена мешают услышать, что собственно тебе говорит человек, который, как тебе казалось, был специально создан для тебя. Что-то про смену ориентиров или ориентации, свадьбу и прощание. Тебе под руку попадается английское пресс-папье: нефритово-зеленый стеклянный шар - подарок на Рождество.  
И ты уже не можешь ничего слышать. Ты понимаешь, что это ничего не изменит, но все равно бросаешь. Ставишь точку. Отвечаешь на предложение: «Мы можем остаться друзьями?». И все, затухая, темнеет перед глазами под крики и звон разлетающегося стекла - больше никаких застекленных полок в этой жизни.   
Потом больница с диагнозом: «Сосудистый криз» (он же «нервный срыв»). И никаких сожалений. Только пустота. 

А потом – таблетки, много таблеток, работа, много работы без таблеток и, наконец - последние полгода – сны и возвращение желания писать.   
Три года пылились листки, чернила засохли, блокнот пожелтел, но вот новогодний подарок - контракт заканчивается, долги отданы, и можно уезжать из города.   
Осталось только разобраться с безумным планом «Библиотекарь», чтобы не имел Джаред в виду.  
***  
Задание от клиента было простым: в пятницу, 31 декабря, украсть некий артефакт - подробности будут сегодня, а пока нужно протестировать возможности по проникновению в здание «команды Х».   
Здание - это была «башня», в которой и располагалась «Стар Лтд», но клиенту нужен был доступ не на 15-й этаж, а на 16-й, где был филиал «Кредитно-финансового Банка Кайманово-Черепаховых Островов».   
На самом деле, это был депозитарий для узкого круга лиц, желающих хранить ценности и документы подальше от любопытных глаз и загребущих лап налоговиков и прочих рэкетиров: от ячеек с голосовым ключом до самовозгорающихся мини-сейфов.  
Но Клиенту было нужно что-то из кабинета директора.   
Тео уже два месяца там работал охранником, у Джессики была иная роль. Клиентка с особыми запросами. Самое сложное - войти в роль «горячей гангстерской вдовы» и не свалиться с 15-сантиметровой платформы. Удачно продемонстрировать при этом колени, декольте и отсутствие белья, а также тату на запястье, обвешанном браслетами, где за золотой мишурой прятались камера, отмычки и прочие полезные гаджеты для взлома и проникновения.   
Единственная радость - макияж, маникюр-педикюр и прическу можно отдать на откуп специалистов. Результат превзошел все ожидания - Дженнифер Лопес нервно курит, или ест клетчатку: «гламур в третьей степени, версия Майами», как определил это парикмахер Джанни, любуясь отражением.   
Альба, еле сдерживаясь, чтобы не сломать кому-нибудь руку, решила, что после этого дела, когда она распутает этот переливающийся лаком начес, то обреется налысо и уедет на Гавайи, где можно ходить в цветочных гирляндах.   
Через 20 минут в филиал вошла «горячая вдова», в черном шелковом платье-«бандаже» от Дольче и Габбана, благоухая «Гуччи Раш» (берегитесь, аллергики!), красные «лубутены» и 15 браслетов удачно акцентировали загар и сделали неоспоримым тот факт, что у директора сегодня обеда в ресторане не будет - пришел ВИП-клиент «с особыми запросами».  
***  
Тео сдал смену и, слегка прихрамывая (камешек в ботинке придает вашей походке убедительную хромоту и сбивает с толку), пошел «освежиться»: 10 часов даже под кондиционером в почти тропическом климате Майами давались все тяжелее.   
Лишь 3 дня отделяли его операции, а потом - здравствуй, пластическая хирургия, прощай шрам «терминатора»!   
Именно этот устрашающий шрам на пол-лица (33 шва, 42 осколка - кто знал, что этот дурацкий шар может разбиться как шрапнель и кто же думал, что тихоня Дженсен - такая ревнивая фурия), помимо навыков крав-маги, 6 футов роста и поддельных рекомендаций от местных умельцев, помог в трудоустройстве.   
Предыдущий охранник после беседы с Черной Джесс предпочел уже вечером вернуться в Чикаго. 

Директор филиала «Кредитно-финансового Банка Кайманово-Черепаховых Островов», мистер Кемерон, всегда питал слабость к сильным женщинам. Три развода не отбили желания экспериментировать. «Горячие вдовы», вдовы гангстеров, которые были достаточно умны, чтобы знать местоположение «правильного» банка - были самой желанной клиентурой: «платина» - этот пароль действовал на них безотказно. Нетерпеливость клиенток, которые хотели убрать все ценное или компрометирующее подальше от конкурентов покойного мужа, оплачивалась по самому высокому банковскому тарифу, но у него были приятные бонусы.   
Иногда тариф менялся, все зависело от решения директора.   
***


	6. План Женевьев

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Где легче спрятать лист? В лесу. Как проще скрыть что-то похищенное? Ограбить дом. Как бы. 
> 
> Имитация кражи всегда удается удивительно легко, если объект ограбления вызывает у вас непреодолимое желание стать вандалом - для снятия стресса, так сказать.

6\. План Женевьев

Папка - коробка из черного пластика с тремя круглыми застежками по краю - была снабжена розовым ярлычком в виде надкусанного яблока с каллиграфически написанными буквами: «ДРЭ-2008» - Кортес почувствовала, как колотится сердце, отдаваясь глухими ударами в голову: «Удача мне улыбнулась!». Она попыталась открыть ее, но ногти безрезультатно царапнули по черному пластику, оставляя полоски на пыльной поверхности.   
Застежки были с секретом. Как и хозяин папки - черт бы тебя побрал, Дженсен Росс Эклз!

Ее осенила идея - поискать такую папку в инете – ну и выяснить по ходу, как она открывается – благо, стационарный компьютер стоял на письменном столе. И тут поджидал неприятный сюрприз - конечно, там стоял пароль. 

Проклиная паранойю Эклза и свой неудачный день, Женевьев уже практически решила уйти ни с чем – папку нужно вернуть на место и надеяться, что Дженсен не проверяет ее каждый день – для восстановления баланса пыли, как тут внезапно в кармане куртки ожил телефон. Эврика - там же есть быстрый доступ в инет и камера с 5 пикселями! Пять минут напряженной работы с клавишами раскладушки – и все, как на ладони! Такие папки выпускает фирма «Блэк Бук Мистери»: « Папки на заказ – универсальный заменитель сейфов.   
Храните секреты в ЧЕРНОЙ ПАПКЕ! У каждой - уникальный код-замок, если папку пытаются вскрыть - содержимое безвозвратно уничтожается».

Женевьев Кортес, вне себя от бессильной злости, сломала ноготь на мизинце и призадумалась о «плане Б». 

Где легче спрятать лист? В лесу. Как проще скрыть что-то похищенное? Ограбить дом. Как бы. 

Имитация кражи всегда удается удивительно легко, если объект ограбления вызывает у вас непреодолимое желание стать вандалом - для снятия стресса, так сказать.   
Кортес с удовольствием малолетнего хулигана, крушащего замки из песка на пляже, разрушила все аккуратные стопки из папок и бумаг, перевернула вверх дном все вещи в спальне Джессики и опрокинула закрытый комод Дженсена.   
Потом вытащила помаду из кармана и написала на зеркале: « М!», взяла чехол от ноутбука и вышла через черный ход с сумкой на плече.   
Все шло по плану.


	7. Тайна Джареда

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Что-то было не так, и дело было даже не в Джареде. И его женитьбе. Все было настолько идеальным, что просто не могло закончиться фарсом. Это только в «Пигмалионе» Шоу неравенство ничего не значит, а любовь побеждает жизненные препятствия. Его удел - нянчиться с тетушкой, пока у него вновь не сдадут нервы.

7\. Тайна Джареда

У Джареда Падалеки была тайна, небольшая и причиняющая неудобства своему хозяину - даже скорее прихоть - ему не нравились линзы и очки, а операцию он принципиально делать не хотел. 

Объяснения и резоны звучали примерно так – политики и знаменитости носят очки, а почему не делают операции? А некоторым очки не идут, никакие. А линзы - это вообще орудия пыток. 

Поэтому окружающих Джаред воспринимал через некую дымку, сероватый занавес, слегка недомытое окно, но ему это не очень мешало, до последнего времени. 

До появления рядом Дженсена Эклза.   
Когда Джаред это осознал, он понял, что требуются решительные меры. Сначала нужно найти телефон. Он должен быть где-то здесь. И записную книжку. Маленький черный блокнот с монограммой. А пока сплавить собак и позавтракать, а потом поговорить об операции «Библиотекарь». Но все эти наполеоновские планы рухнули от одного звонка. 

Дженсену позвонила тетушка Джесс – их обокрали, и у нее была настоящая истерика. Нет, это была не рядовая истерика, а Истерика. Рыдания, переходящие во всхлипы, самобичевание, переходящее в поиски стрелочника и крайнего, метание тарелок, чашек, нелюбимых вазочек и неудачных ламп. 

К счастью для своей психики, Дженсен по пути домой попал в пробку из-за странного ДТП. Так как он сидел в автомобиле с «личным водителем мистера Падалеки», а не вел машину сам, то неудобство было минимальным - он просто закрыл глаза и отдался своим раздумьям. Благо, сидения были удобные (шириной с приличный диван), а шофер не пытался конкурировать с радио или диджеем.   
Что-то было не так, и дело было даже не в Джареде. И его женитьбе. Все было настолько идеальным, что просто не могло закончиться фарсом. Это только в «Пигмалионе» Шоу неравенство ничего не значит, а любовь побеждает жизненные препятствия. Его удел - нянчиться с тетушкой, пока у него вновь не сдадут нервы.   
Думать глубоко и подробно об альтернативе нет совершенно никакого желания, лучше попробовать придумать детективную историю на основе того, что происходит у них сейчас в агентстве. Все события последних дней были как фильм с плохим сценарием - актеры новые, но привкус старый и давно надоевший.   
Предчувствия, особенно плохие, обычно сбывались, иногда Дженсен чувствовал себя современной Кассандрой. Облечь эти предчувствия в реальную угрозу или предупреждение не почему-то не получалось, как и дописать хотя бы один из четырех начатых детективных романов.   
***  
Джаред прилег на свою дизайнерскую кровать и заснул, незаметно для себя - сил не хватило даже раздеться. Внезапный сон был настолько крепким, что ему не помешали даже настойчивые трели телефона. Отчим собирался огорошить пасынка той же новостью, которой несносная Лорен уже ошарашила мистера Эклза. Только громкий лай собак, недовольных надоедливо повторяющимся звуком, наконец, разбудил «будущего жениха», который еще не догадывался об этом статусе и был очень недоволен. Ему снился такой шикарный сон. Там был Дженсен и бассейн, а теперь отчим чего-то от него добивался.  
Джаред с тяжелым вздохом задрапировался в простыню и попытался сесть - лежа слушать рявканье отчима не хотелось. Как и объяснять по телефону, почему «миленькая дочка» его любовницы не годится ему в невесты. 

\- Мистер Морган, моя личная жизнь – не ваше дело, вы мой отчим, а не опекун!

\- Джаред, дорогой, ты плохо читал мамино завещание - все деньги тебе достанутся только через год, а до этого - я твой опекун, с самыми широкими полномочиями.

\- Опекун, мистер Морган, а не рабовладелец.

\- Джаред, если бы ты сделал операцию, как тебе предлагали еще пять лет назад, то я не мог бы тебе возразить, но ты не читаешь мелкий шрифт, а не мешало бы.

\- Что это еще за намеки?

\- Примечания, их нужно было прочитать - ты их подписал, не глядя, дорогой Джаред…

***


	8. Налоговая принцесса

8\. Налоговая принцесса

Женевьев страдала от несовершенства мира уже с самого раннего детства – в детстве ее еще звали Дженнифер - простушка Дженни, кем еще можно быть с таким-то плебейским именем.   
Но лет с тринадцати, прочитав «Опасные связи» и «Анжелику», Джен решила стать галломанкой и франкофоном и переименовала себя в Женевьев. К окончанию школы о "Дженни "никто и не вспоминал.   
Характер у Кортес уже тогда был далеким от ангельского, а пробитые шины и порезанные сидения машины - отличный активизатор долговременной памяти. И отпугиватель ухажеров, как оказалось.   
У каждого выигрыша есть своя неприглядная изнанка. Зато новое имя приклеилось намертво. Как и привычка носить черную кожу круглый год. Вторая причина для страданий – как и у всех нарциссов-самоучек - это семья, в ее случае - папа Джой. Или «Джой-ростовщик». 

Мама выпала из семейного уравнения еще в розовом младенчестве – «уехала покорять Голливуд» - версия Джоя, «сбежала с сантехником» - версия соседей- должников. Папа был толстокожим и прижимистым мизантропом, даже единственная дочка чувствовала себя в его обществе Золушкой, а что уж говорить о посторонних, тем более, о тех бедолагах, которые по недомыслию или в минуту душевной слабости, взяли в долг у «старины Джоя».

Зато, когда пришло время поступать в колледж, то у Жен, благодаря скаредности родителя, был финансовый «картбланш». Но, как известно, нарциссы не могут быть благодарными по определению, тем более, что папа Джой, не прошло и года учебы, выкинул уж совсем глупый фокус – внезапно и безнадежно заболел непонятной и трудноопределимой хворью. Хворь была прожорливой тварью. Она со смаком поживилась всеми накоплениями на учебу, которые ушли на больничные счета и бесконечные консультации «светил медицины», махнула хвостом и забрала в черную дыру последние крохи любви и терпения у Женевьев. 

Совесть, точнее то, что от нее оставалось у Женевьев после года самоотверженного забывания (свидания, вечеринки и безудержный шопинг в стиле «принцессы-наследницы») неприглядного прошлого (никаких мальчиков, парикмахеров и бразильской эпиляции) в колледже, ушла в ту же дыру, которую украсило скромное надгробие:   
«Джой Кортез. Зачем ты ушел?». 

А Женевьев, взыскав все долги с кредиторов и попутно очень удачно дав взаймы тетушке Джесс (пока папа испытывал терпеливость медсестер капризами и стонами, Женевьев разобралась с двойной бухгалтерией и разработала «план мечты»), бросила колледж и устроилась на работу в налоговую полицию. Папины связи и наработки по «легкому компромату» были очень кстати.

Все это сказалось самым прискорбным образом на жизни Дженсена Эклза, который не только оказался заложником своей взбалмошной тетки, но и совершенно не подозревал о своей двоякой роли разменной монеты и джокера одновременно.

Джокер, причем тут джокер? – спросите вы, пытаясь разобраться в этих хитросплетениях и перипетиях нелегкой судьбы.   
Дженсену было суждено стать джокером благодаря трем последним фразам умирающего ростовщика.   
Речь шла о кладе и сокровищах, причем обычных - зримых и полновесных, «чистое золото и прочая дребедень», как выразились бы пираты Карибских морей, если бы дожили до сегодняшних дней.   
И ключ к этому кладу был спрятан где-то в доме тетушки Джесс. Доступ - cherche le homme!

Ирония судьбы состояла в том, что Женевьев нравился совсем другой типаж, а выгоду из предсмертного родительского сообщения можно было извлечь лишь, «охмурив сосунка», как кратко и грубо сформулировал свое напутствие Джой Кортес.

Кортес с тяжелым вздохом (эти чертовы каблуки) разулась, сняла сумку с плеча, сбросила куртку на пол – все равно там ковер, да и некому делать замечания. Сделала несколько шагов, восстанавливая циркуляцию крови в пальцах, и остановилась перед зеркалом во всю стену. Оттуда на ее смотрела валькирия или амазонка, не хватало только оружия. Меча, лука, арбалета, ну или шотгана на худой конец.

Зеркала, в принципе, были отличительной чертой дома - единственное изменение и ремонт, который сделала наследница Джоя через месяц после похорон. Она развесила зеркала на всех свободных поверхностях, а в спальне и ванной появился зеркальный потолок. 

Нетерпение и любопытство достигли такой точки кипения, что легкий голод и жажда отступили и были сметены грозным противником: «я почти у цели». Но Женевьев решила слегка оттянуть этот момент, как делают все, распаковывая долгожданный подарок.   
Это ли мне подарили, а может - еще лучше, а может - мне это не понравится, а что я буду делать потом?

Похитительница папки, слегка поразмыслив, решила сесть на белую пушистую шкуру – дань романтическим фантазиям о соблазнении Дженсена в ее гостиной. Сидеть в узких брюках было неудобно, поэтому она решила устроить себе мини-стриптиз пред зеркалом. Как ни странно, этот ритуал самолюбования всегда действовал успокаивающе и помогал сфокусироваться на сложных вопросах. 

Полюбовавшись на свою почти мальчишескую фигуру (пора на эпиляцию и в спортзал - руки подкачать), хозяйка «дома с зеркалами» переоделась в спортивный костюм бренда, известного всем жадинам, «страшное и старое, но жалко выбросить».   
И операция по вскрытию папки началась.  
***


	9. Неожиданные открытия

9\. Неожиданные открытия

Стойте, а как же блудная мамаша, неужели «Дженни» никогда не хотела найти свою родительницу, чтобы задать ей как минимум два наболевших вопроса:

\- Зачем дала дочке такое имя?

\- Почему сбежала и не давала о себе знать?

Забегая вперед, могу успокоить особо любопытных и въедливых читателей - очень скоро она получит эти ответы, и они ей не особо придутся по вкусу.

А что же Джаред? Бедный инвалид Джаред, так внезапно и вероломно брошенный Дженсеном на произвол судьбы. Он сначала немного поругал собак – нечего лазить по чужим сумкам. Собаки упирались, не поддавались и делали вид, что хозяин окончательно сбрендил или просто их перепутал с шкодливыми болонками миссис Макриди. Утомившись от воспитательного процесса, Джаред решил принять ванну и поразмышлять о своем зрении и Дженсене. А также о проекте. 

Но сегодня был какой-то день техногенных катастроф – в джакузи что-то фыркнуло, и вода потекла из потолка! А потом Джаред вообще вспомнил, что ему пока нужно держать холод на связках и… Катастрофа с джакузи тем временем превратилась в сантехнический фильм ужасов. Позитив в происходящем - самый незамутненный и чистосердечный - увидела только сладкая парочка шкодливых такс!

\- Лорен! Перекрой воду, мастера я уже вызвал! – от этого вопля у самого Джареда заложило уши, а таксы продолжили резвиться под импровизированным фонтаном, как будто так всегда и было.

Как и следовало ожидать, Лорен была неподалеку. Она не могла уйти, не написав отчет и не выставив счет за испорченное белье.

***  
Это несправедливо. Памятка «Как выжить при кораблекрушении» всем известна в виде приключений Робинзона Крузо, а к чему может привести нарушение техники безопасности при этом, знают все, кто посмотрел «Титаник». Как вести себя при авиакатастрофе тоже известно любому прилежному зрителю голливудских блокбастеров, главное для спасения - быть главным героем, а все остальное зависит от фантазии сценаристов. Но ни одна книга из серии «Как стать миллионером не в компьютерной игре и встретить принца не во сне» не могла ответить на вопрос, который возник перед Заза Харрис. 

Этот вопрос - любимая проблема героини мыльной оперы: как рассказать ребенку о Страшной Семейной Тайне?! Если учесть, что ребенку уже почти тридцать. А тайна была очень простой и многое объясняла в жизни двух человек, как минимум.

И в жизни Даниэль, и в жизни Женевьев Кортес. 

Да, вы правильно догадались, проницательные читатели, они были сводными сестрами. Именно Заза была той нерадивой мамашей, которая пропала или сбежала, бросив мужа и дочь много лет назад. 

И вражда двух «почти» сестер приобретает, таким образом, иное звучание. То есть не мартовский кошачий концерт, а скорее дуэт «Рыбак рыбака видит издалека». Если бы им было лет на пять меньше, то отношения можно было бы выяснить в роллерских соревнованиях: Адская гончая против Рыжей стервы, например.


	10. Цвет ночи:Orphan Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Вся эта криминальная каша из-за гребаного цветочка из разноцветных камушков, вроде даже не сильно драгоценных? Да что же в нем такого уникального, что только ночью к нему есть доступ? Или он сделан Фаберже или даже - а вдруг, и не такое бывает – самим Бенвенуто Челлини ?!

На пороге его поджидал неприятный сюрприз – дверь не поддавалась. Отмычка оказалась бесполезной. От бессильной ярости он пнул дверь ногой, и она издевательски заскрипела, открываясь – кто-то или забыл ее закрыть, или это чертова ловушка! Он прислушался, но никаких звуков, указывающих на чье-то тайное присутствие в кабинете, не было. Несколько секунд колебаний, и вот перед ним – стол с заветным артефактом. 

Он смотрел, не веря своим глазам – цветок в красном горшочке, сверкающий как рождественская елка в супермаркете?! Вся эта криминальная каша из-за гребаного цветочка из разноцветных камушков, вроде даже не сильно драгоценных? Да что же в нем такого уникального, что только ночью к нему есть доступ? Или он сделан Фаберже или даже - а вдруг, и не такое бывает – самим Бенвенуто Челлини ?! Но все равно непонятно, почему он не в сейфе за семью замками и тремя засовами, а просто на столе, как стакан с карандашами у старомодного секретаря. А вдруг там тревожная конопка – допусти, он возьмет его, а сигнализация включится и каюк всем планам. Осмотр под столом не дал никаких результатов, подтверждающих возможный подвох с сигнализацией. Но что-то все равно было не так.

Это был странный дымный запах, он шел откуда-то сверху. Странный и даже опасный для восьмого этажа высотного здания – так пахнет костер в лесу летом, когда огонь поддерживают, бросая шишки и пахучие травы. Пожар так не может пахнуть, но что тогда это? Специальный газ? Галлюцинации? Все вместе? Черт с ним, он уже здесь, значит, нужно забирать этот чертов артефакт и валить отсюда, пока ноги еще держат. Не успел он взять его в руки и удивиться солидному весу такой финтифлюшки, как черная тень, собственно, и бывшая источником непонятного запаха, накрыла его, отбирая добычу.  
**

\- Прекрати истерить. Ты меня слышишь или нет? Земля, прием, вас вызывает спутник! – Джессика даже не пыталась скрыть раздражение в голосе. Что такое творится с этими мужчинами – если он не гей так тряпка или полоумный идиот!

\- Но там был дракон! Настоящий черно-красный дракон! Величиной с полкомнаты! Он охранял этот чертов цветок и выкинул меня в окно. Хорошо, что там был балкон, а не то некому было бы с тобой говорить сейчас, – голос Тео предательски дрожал. Было впечатление, что он говорит правду, но кому от этого легче.

\- Слушай внимательно, дорогой напарник, мне нужны эти деньги, и мы достанем этот артефакт. А ты просто попробуй не накуриваться перед серьезным делом или сей час ты перешел на «таблетки счастья»? – презрение добавило в голос Джессики нотки метала. Он терзал слух будто нож стекло.

\- Но он там был! Был! Я сам его видел! Я слышал этот смолистый запах! У меня даже отметина на рук осталась! Можеш говорить, что угодно и не верить мне, но я больше туда не вернусь ни за какие деньги!

\- ОК, Тео, я поняла, что все очень сложно и страшно. Но скажи мне честно-откровенно, а месть свою ты тоже отложишь? Или ты уже не хочешь разобраться с этим красавчиком Дженсеном за твою пластику?

\- Джессика, ты просто ведьма! Конечно, он должен расплатиться сполна за все, но у меня даже от мысли о возвращении в тот кабинет ноги подгибаются. Какой тебе прок от напарника, которого надо будет тащить волоком с 8 этажа?

\- Не прибедняйся, ты просто представь в деталях, как ты расплатишься с Дженсеном той же монетой. Он перестанет бать сладким красавчиком, а ты займешься чем-то полезным вместо бесконечного планирования страшной мести.

\- Я вижу, тебе просто не терпится получить свой чек. Хорошо, пусть будет по-твоему, но я тебя предупредил. И кстати, я ничего не принимаю уже давно, даже аспирин не пью.

\- Хорош наговариваться, время не ждет. И если наш заказчик не получит этот дурацкий цветочек, то нас ждет разговор с кое-кем похуже призрачного дракона.   
**  
Дженсену всю ночь напролет снились странные и неприятные сны. Он проснулся в холодном поту. И с радостью осознал, что вот она – его настоящая реальность. Реальность, где он не бросает снова и снова стеклянный шар в лицо неверному любовнику. Реальность, где его ждет перевод очередной толстенной инструкции к новейшим системам сигнализации. Лучшее средство от плохих мыслей – много работы. Даже, если на часах всего полшестого. Он открыл ноутбук, создал новый документ, как внизу экрана загорелось оповещение о новом письме. Любопытство взяло верх над трудолюбцем, он зашел в почту, а там его ждало послание от неизвестного адресата, но файл, прикрепленный к письму носил имя того, кто приснился ему сегодня в кошмаре.


	11. Crossing lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> И Дженсен вдруг почувствовал, что он уже не сидит за столом, а его будто втягивает гигантская воронка, чтобы сразу же буквально выплюнуть в каком-то странном месте. Нереальном как Зазеркалье. Там были цветы из сверкающих камней, золотая река и … дракон. Красно-золотой дракон, небольшой, по сравнению со скалой рядом, но по сравнению с обычным человеком, раза в три больше, поэтому Дженсену было прекрасно видно, что в груди у него зияла рана, странная рана, напоминающая цветок.

Дженсен сначала хотел стереть вообще это проклятое письмо, не глядя, что там в файле. Но любопытство напополам с азартом взяли верх над яростным нежеланием все начинать сначала. Снова вернуться в ту черную пропасть, ту яму со змеями, когда ты сам себя винишь за все, а рядом нет никого, кто тебя поддержит и даст руку, чтобы выбраться из этого ядовитого болота отчаяния. Дженсен облизнул пересохшие губы и кликнул на вложение. И файл через мгновение превзошел все ожидания. 

Перед глазами замелькали красно-золотые всполохи, закружились-завертелись волчком, сходясь в черную точку. И Дженсен вдруг почувствовал, что он уже не сидит за столом, а его будто втягивает гигантская воронка, чтобы сразу же буквально выплюнуть в каком-то странном месте. Нереальном как Зазеркалье. Там были цветы из сверкающих камней, золотая река и … дракон. Красно-золотой дракон, небольшой, по сравнению со скалой рядом, но по сравнению с обычным человеком, раза в три больше, поэтому Дженсену было прекрасно видно, что в груди у него зияла рана, странная рана, напоминающая цветок. Дракон молчал. А глаза цвета крыжовника говорили за себя – ему было так больно, что уже не было сил ни на что. Вокруг него был очерчен обугленный круг, внутри которого ничего не было, кроме черных камней. Когти покрылись тонкими трещинами, чешуя была тусклой и выцветшей, она осталась красивой и сверкающей только на морде и загривке, хуже всего выглядели крылья – они сильно истончились и скорее напоминали старую паутину, чем силу, способную удержать дракона в полете. Дракон открыл пасть, демонстрируя зубы, напоминающие ножи из слоновой кости, но в сочетании с тихими вздохами это скорее выглядело печально, чем угрожающе.

\- Помоги мне, Дженсен, - почти беззвучно прошелестел дракон и закрыл глаза.

Раз – и все закончилось. Дженсен сидел снова за столом, судорожно хватая воздух, как человек, который чудом спасся от утопления. Он думал, что все, что у него еще оставалось – это злость. Но дракон?! Как это все можно логически объяснить? Тео никогда не был умником, а тем более - компьютерным гением. Вряд ли что-то изменилось за эти годы.

Да, и если хорошо подумать, Дженсен теперь удивлялся своей странно спокойной реакции на происходящее. Теперь его почему-то волновал не призрак прошлого, а загадочное настоящее. И чем же он может помочь раненому дракону, если ненадолго поверить в реальность происходящего?

\- Дженсен, ты меня слышишь? Твой Падалеки не может до тебя дозвониться! – саркастический голос тетушки, раздавшийся прямо над ухом, спустил его на землю, где нет драконов, а есть надоедливые родственники, срочная работа и… Джаред Падалеки, который со всем этим примиряет.

Оказалось, что Дженсен совершенно забыл, что поставил вечером телефон заряжаться в беззвучном режиме, поэтому теперь он видел десяток пропущенных звонков от Джареда и прочих жаждущих с ним пообщаться с раннего утра.

Дженсен попытался выстроить мысленную очередность дел, но ничего не получалось, и он взял первый попавшийся лист и начал писать нумеровать дела по их неотложности, но странное дело, ручка не хотела писать – будто на бумагу нанесли какой-то невидимое масло или еще что-то, что не давало оставить какой-то видимый след. Дженсен чертыхнулся и стал набирать список дел в электронном виде, когда он повернулся, чтобы вытащить листок из принтера, то белый лист превратился в пергаментную полосу, убористо исписанную непонятными на первый взгляд знаками! День чудес продолжался, судя по всему. Дальнейшие события часа лишь подтвердили эту догадку. Когда Дженсен взял в руки пергаментную полосу, чтобы рассмотреть ее поближе, то она стала извиваться и увеличиваться, через мгновение на столе лежал свиток, исписанный странными, но почему-то смутно знакомыми, знаками. Дженсен зажмурился, пытаясь вспомнить, где он их раньше видел, как в его комнату почти ворвалась тетушка. Она остановилась в дверном проеме – вроде как она и не заходила в комнату, обвиняющее подняла палец и глубокомысленно произнесла:

\- Эта работа тебя погубит, ты давно смотрел на себя в зеркало, Дженсен?

Зеркало! Вот и отгадка – это зеркальный код! Так делал записи Леонардо да Винчи. А теперь посылает письмо дракон из зазеркалья.

\- Дженсен, ты меня вообще слышишь? Или ты где-то витаешь, как обычно в последнее время? Вот правильно Жен говорила тебе нужно жениться и побыстрее!

\- Жен? С каких это пор вы стали подружками? 

\- Да вот недавно мы с ней играли…

\- Ты опять играешь? И это, наверное, было перед ограблением? Я прав, не так ли? Ты опять пила свое шардоне для поднятии тонуса, а потом просто вырубилась?!

\- Что за тон молодой человек! Как ты со мной разговариваешь Дженсен Эклз!

Но Дженсен просто молча вышел из комнаты, не выпуская «зеркальное» послание из рук. Ему нужно было приложить его к зеркалу и, желательно, к самому большому. Он, черт возьми, спасет этого дракона, и никто не сможет ему в этом помешать! А со всем остальным он разберется немного позже. 

Вот ванной у них подходящее зеркало. И вот, что написано: «Слезы солнца вернут сердце. Слезы солнца на закате. Цветок солнца вернет дракона». А дальше – подробный план здания, в котором, по-видимому, находится «цветок солнца». Осталось немного – понять, где оно находится и как туда попасть.


	12. 12. Слезы солнца

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Тео, или ты прекратишь это повторять, или мне придется связать тебя и заклеить рот кляпом!
> 
> \- Джесс, поверь, я могу совсем не говорить об этом, но это ничего не изменит. Дракон там был, и огонь с дымом были самые настоящие!
> 
> \- Как и дырки в твоей голове, которые точно появятся у тебя утром первого января, если мы не достанем для мистера Джи к Новому году этот цветок! Наш заказчик – очень серьезный человек, и он не любит невыполненных обещаний. Те, кто в этом сомневался, давно кормят рыб и укрепляют фундаменты.

\- Тео, или ты прекратишь это повторять, или мне придется связать тебя и заклеить рот кляпом!

\- Джесс, поверь, я могу совсем не говорить об этом, но это ничего не изменит. Дракон там был, и огонь с дымом были самые настоящие!

\- Как и дырки в твоей голове, которые точно появятся у тебя утром первого января, если мы не достанем для мистера Джи к Новому году этот цветок! Наш заказчик – очень серьезный человек, и он не любит невыполненных обещаний. Те, кто в этом сомневался, давно кормят рыб и укрепляют фундаменты.

\- Я не могу даже думать об этом! Ты ничего не понимаешь! Ведь не тебя же хотел сегодня ночью сожрать гигантский дракон!

\- Тео, я даю тебя пять минут, чтобы ты перестал молоть эту чушь, и мы начинаем дорабатывать план Нашего Последнего Дела, как мы и собирались с самого начала! Я понятно выражаю свои мысли, Тео?

\- Хотел бы я посмотреть, как бы ты орала, если бы…

\- Заткнись и лучше хорошенько обдумай, как мы оттуда выберемся с цветком. А я в душ. От разговоров с тобой я потею еще больше, чем в тренажерке!

Тео настолько вышел из себя во время ссоры, что имя заказчика, о котором случайно проговорилась Джесс, он осознал только через минут двадцать. 

Мистер Джи. Легендарный мафиозо, о котором все слышали, но никто не видел по край мере, из тех, кто еще жив. Про него ходили разные слухи – один чуднее другого, но Тео всегда считал их байками. Но сегодняшняя ночь лишь подтвердила, что дыма без огня не бывает. И теперь нужно было подумать о запасном плане. Без Джессики. Без драконов. Без мистера Джи.  
**  
Джаред проснулся от боли в сердце. Будто кто-то невидимый пытался его вырвать из груди огненными пальцами. И перед глазами появился пылающий шар, в котором отражалось какое-то высотное здание, через мгновение общее изображение сменилось планом одного из этажей, чтобы резко увеличиться и буквально отпечататься на подкорке. Это было так больно и неожиданно, что Джаред забыл про свою ногу и про все, что его волновало еще несколько часов назад. Он четко помнил только одно, что ему нужно немедленно позвонить Дженсену. Но он не успел – Дженсен позвонил ему первым.

В тот же момент, когда Дженсен развернул перед ним пергаментный свиток, Джаред понял, где находится здание, и какой это этаж. Боль в сердце не прекращалась, но теперь она превратилась в жгучую пульсацию, будто вместо крови по артериям и венам у него начал течь огонь. А когда он взял в руки пергамент, то буквы засветились так, будто их написали раскаленным металлом, а план этажа стал трехмерным изображением. Виртуальная комната отделилась от пергамента, зависла в воздухе как архитектурное НЛО и стала увеличиваться, как по волшебству, а буквы поднялись ослепительной стаей, чтобы вмиг соединиться вспыхнуть и осыпаться… янтарным цветком на стол чьего-то офиса в «самом дорогом небоскребе города», как еще недавно рекламировали его в газетах. Цветок напоминал то ли огромный тюльпан, то ли орхидею, то ли… сердце! Как только Джаред это подумал, боль также мгновенно схлынула, как и появилась.

\- Теперь понятно. Слезы солнца – это янтарь, - наконец смог что-то сказать Дженсен. - Но что может значить дракон с раной в сердце и как ему я смогу помочь?

И тут же увидел четкий ответ на этот странный вопрос – над Джаредом засветился силуэт дракона из Зазеркалья. И стало ясно, кого тут нужно спасать.


	13. 13. Dragon book: Тайные связи

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- По-твоему, я дракон? Так получается? – Джаред чуть не подавился травяным чаем – больше ничего на кухне он не обнаружил. А выпить чего-то горячего почему-то хотелось очень сильно и срочно. – А ты мой спаситель? Звучит жутковато, но мне начинает нравиться сама идея. Красивая и слегка безумная. Как и ты. Но ты мог ведь просто прийти ко мне, без всяких драконов, ведь это просто или нет? Я, что такой ужасный начальник…

13\. Dragon book: Тайные связи

\- По-твоему, я дракон? Так получается? – Джаред чуть не подавился травяным чаем – больше ничего на кухне он не обнаружил. А выпить чего-то горячего почему-то хотелось очень сильно и срочно. – А ты мой спаситель? Звучит жутковато, но мне начинает нравиться сама идея. Красивая и слегка безумная. Как и ты. Но ты мог ведь просто прийти ко мне, без всяких драконов, ведь это просто или нет? Я, что такой ужасный начальник…

\- Что? Джаред, я не придумал это как повод для разговора с глазу на глаз. Вот этот пергамент. И я думаю, что ты точно знаешь, где это. Вот – смотри…

\- Да, я вижу, ты серьезно подготовился, Дженсен! Но не стоило так утруждаться, ведь я и так хотел с тобой ближе познакомиться, если ты помнишь наш разговор.

\- Джаред, ты меня не слушаешь! У тебя же было сейчас видение, я прав? Я вижу, что ты знаешь, о чем я говорю. Так, почему ты ведешь себя так, будто я все это зачем-то придумал?

\- Да, да ты прав, я видел и это здание, и дракона. Меня это чертовски напугало – причем так, что сердце чуть не остановилось, но я все еще надеялся, что вдруг это какой-то сложный розыгрыш или проверка моей вменяемости от Джи Моргана… Ему так не терпится взять надо мной опеку. Точнее - над моими деньгами. Вот я уже и не знаю, где правда, где ложь, где истинные друзья, а где скрытые враги. Вот я и захотел подстраховаться и решил, как настоящий стратег и продвинутый менеджер, хотя отчим это всегда отрицает,…

\- Провести операцию «Библиотекарь» для вербовки верных сторонников или что-то в этом роде. Но мы с этим потом разберемся, а сейчас нас ждет…

\- Цветок из янтаря и…

\- Раненый дракон, он же - мой магический двойник или что-то в этом роде - в офисе в деловом центре с роскошным видом, я помню.

\- Я слышу недоверие в твоем голосе и тебя не виню – для меня это такой же сюрприз с утра пораньше. Я, конечно, только за то, что у меня магические незримые узы с тобой и все такое, но, если это все по-настоящему, то, как мы попадем в то место, которое неизвестно еще, где находится? И зачем этот странный цветок? И что вообще со всем этим делать? – с этими словами Дженсен, увлеченно жестикулируя и не имея под рукой какой-нибудь ручки или карандаша для привычного постукивания по столу, машинально дотронулся до пергамента, который все еще был в руке Джареда. По нему пробежала мелкая рябь.

Вспышка - и они увидели ответ на этот актуальный вопрос: над свитком появилась и зависла в воздухе голубоватая полусфера с трехмерной картой города. И как только руки Дженсена и Джареда сдвинулись и оказались одна над другой, на карте засветилась красная точка… 

\- Черт, мы все-таки попали в этот офис, - Джаред не удержался и раздвинул шторы, чтобы проверить вид.

\- Джаред, теперь ты мне веришь? – Дженсен внимательно смотрел по сторонам, пытаясь понять, куда испарился пергамент и где, черт возьми, цветок?!

Вместо этого он увидел, как над Джаредом появляется красноватая дымка, постепенно превращающаяся в огнедышащего дракона. Одновременно стала вращаться ручка двери. Кто-то настойчиво пытался проникнуть в магический офис снаружи. Одновременно с этим столешница сдвинулась, и Джаред увидел тот цветок, о котором говорил Дженсен. И для пущего драматизма ситуации сработала сигнализация.   
**  
Джессика была в бешенстве уже с самого утра. И этот размазня Тео со своими драконьими галлюцинациями не во время – он так и не встал с постели, напившись бета-блокаторов или еще какой-то успокоительной дряни из своей аптечки. И этот мафиозный псих-заказчик со своим дурацким цветочком – мистер Джи позвонил ей в пять утра с напоминанием, что «он не любит ждать и нервничать». И этот опостылевший город, от которого ей тошно – смог, ветер из пустыни ветер от нефтяных вышек, бесконечные пробки, бешеные цены. Вот все, буквально все, не давали ей вздохнуть и выполнить план. Ей хотелось взять свой любимый дробовик и начать свою боевую терапию с Тео, а потом… Но это будет, может, и сегодня, но не сейчас. Ее ждет большое дело и, черт возьми, она все равно добьется своего, чего бы это не стоило другим. Если вдруг Санта не принес тебе достаточно подарков, пора позаботиться об этом самой, как и делают всегда очень плохие девочки! А сегодня она очень плохая и злая как голодный тигр. И пусть поберегутся все, кто попадется ей на пути! 

Джесс, прежде чем с грохотом захлопнуть дверь в квартиру - все равно Тео спит мертвым лекарственным сном, проверила сумку с отмычками и прочими гаджетами взломщиков и ключи от машины. И операция «Цветок» началась точно по расписанию. Джесс спустилась на лифте на парковку – ничего подозрительного, но ей было невдомек, что за ней наблюдают. И за ее черной машиной с тонированными стеклами следует ярко-красный Мерседес. С двумя пассажирками в солнцезащитных очках и черной коже с головы до ног.  
**  
Джаред от неожиданности схватил Дженсена за руку, как раз в тот момент, когда он попытался дотронуться до цветка – сигнализация неожиданно стихла, а дверь бесшумно приоткрылась, но ни Джареду, ни Дженсену уже не было до этого дела. 

Дымка-дракон сконцентрировалась вокруг Джареда и потемнела как пчелиный рой перед нападением. И вот вместо Джареда перед Дженсеном - тот самый красно-золотой дракон из сна, а в руках – цветок, который на глазах превращается в огромное сердце. Янтарь потек как шоколадная глазурь на солнце и снова стал смолой, живой, горячей и трепещущей. А в руках у Дженсена теперь было не только драконье сердце, но еще и короткий нож – так магически трансформировался стебель цветка. Осталось понять, что делать дальше.

\- Чтоб меня! Все-таки дракон был правдой! А мистеру Джи плевать на это, и он меня точно живьем сожрет! – в дверях стояла Джессика с отмычкой.

\- Ты права, Джесс, но не совсем, - из-за потайной панели, скрывающейся за книжными полками, бесшумно материализовался мистер, он же Джон Морган, он же отчим Джареда. – Ты сделала все, что мне было нужно. И даже больше. Теперь я сам разберусь с этой драконьей проблемой. Правда, Джаред? Ты и не думал, что все так закончится? Думал, что ты чертов умник. Ты правильно чувствовал, что мне не стоит доверять. Черные драконы вообще-то очень вероломны, в отличие от Красных и Золотых. Чудо еще, как я так долго продержался. Ты и не представляешь, какое облегчение – не притворяться человеком, не находиться в этой жалкой телесной оболочке, не бояться, что голод вырвется из-под контроля. Сколько раз мне хотелось просто сожрать половину своих сотрудников на завтрак, ну, или хотя бы пооткусывать головы самым безмозглым, так, чтобы все стены стали красными. Как говорится, окрасить все красным. Но пришлось научиться терпению. Ведь, кроме Дженсена, никто не смог бы тебя расколдовать. А свести вас стоило большого труда. А зато теперь я смогу снова стать собой и жить вечно! Осталось последнее дело - забрать твое сердце, Джаред! И да - еще один забавный момент. Ты, наверное, удивляешься, почему вы ничего не можете сделать, почему застыли как мошки в янтаре! – Морган просто раздувался от желания поделиться своими уловками и скорой победой. Видимо, такова была природа Черных драконов.

\- Так вот - все дело в этой комнате. Это не просто офис. Это специальный буккер. Ловушка для драконов. Для всех, даже для меня. Я просто не могу здесь проявить всю свою силу, а вот Дженсен. Дженсену придется сделать то, о чем я его попрошу. Кое-что кровавое этим магическим кинжалом. Или мне придется свернуть ему шею. Вот так-то, пирожочки. Куда не кинь – я в выигрыше. Дженсен, действуй – режь сердце, пока оно полностью не растаяло или…

\- Что здесь происходит? – неожиданный дуэт из пронзительных голосов Даниэль и Женевьев, ведь именно они в красном Мерседесе следили до этого за Черной Джесс, как-то разбил драконьи защитные чары.

И все пришло в движение. Все изменилось. Комната увеличилась раз в десять – теперь это был не хайтековский офис, а огромный зал, о его точных размерах только можно было догадываться. Вместо привычного холодного голубоватого света светодиодов – гигантские пылающие факелы, а в центре – огненное кольцо, внутри которого теперь оказались Джаред-дракон и Дженсен, все еще сжимающий в руке магический кинжал и трепещущее янтарное сердце Джареда. 

Морган тоже изменился, как и все присутствующие: от дуновения раскрывшихся черных крыльев стало совсем темно как беззвездной ночью в лесной чаще. Над головой Дженсена разевали пасти и бессильно плевались огнем четверо злющих черных драконов. Но огненная преграда не давала им подступиться поближе. 

Бликов огненного кольца было достаточно, чтобы оценить их исполинские размеры и малопривлекательное обличье. Словно их внутренняя сущность не выдержала заточения и вырвалась наружу, расплескавшись угрожающе топорщащимися гребнями, рогами и когтями на черно-смолистой чешуе, а хвосты извивались семихвостыми пучками змей, настолько злобных, что их яд сам по себе сочился из клыков, прожигая каменные плиты пола. Красные глаза с вертикальным зрачком горели голодным блеском. 

Ужасная четверка, безуспешно попытавшись достать Дженсена, которого прикрыли красно-золотые крылья дракона Джареда, сразу сориентировалась, сложила крылья и расселась по углам колдовской пещеры, как гигантские огнедышащие церберы, стерегущие сокровище.

Ситуация накалилась и в прямом, и в переносном смысле. Казалось – еще мгновение, и все закончится, но пронзительный звук сработавшей пожарной сигнализации развеял темный морок. И все завертелось в цветную круговерть. Драконы исчезли вместе со своими человеческими оболочками. Остался только Дженсен, по-прежнему держащий в правой руке кинжал и сердце, и Джаред, побледневший как стена.

В памяти Дженсена всплыли слова свитка: «слезы солнца на закате спасут дракона». И тут же панорамное окно осветилось роскошным видом заходящего солнца – будто рекламный ролик в ЗД. Луч коснулся янтаря и кинжала, и они вырвались из руки Дженсена, как будто пушинки, подхваченные ветром, и оказались точно на груди Джареда. Кинжал вошел в грудину как нож в масло и растаял в воздухе золотой дымкой, а когда она рассеялась, то янтарь исчез, как и рана на груди. 

Да и обстановка снова сменилась – офисные стены растаяли как мираж, чтобы стать роскошными дворцовыми покоями. И золотой медальон с красным драконом, появившийся на шее Джареда, прекрасно вписывался в нее. А у Дженсена в руках оказался старинный фолиант с таким же драконом – Драконью Книгу.   
Dragon rules

\- Никогда бы не подумал, что драконы боятся щекотки. Ты выглядишь довольно забавно, когда пытаешься взлететь во сне вместе с шатром.

\- Только моему Чтецу и Хранителю книги позволено быть таким дерзким. Но ты ошибаешься, я ее не боюсь. Ты просто еще не научился пользоваться своим Даром.

\- Так, помимо новой должности, нового дома и нового Джареда, у меня еще есть Дар? И что же это такое, скажи мне, Красный Дракон! – Дженсен рассмеялся, не выдержав серьезный тон и минуты. 

\- А ты сам посмотри вокруг, как все меняется от твоего настроения, - Джаред осторожно взял Драконью книгу и принял человеческий облик.

Дженсен вышел наружу - ночь сменилась ярким солнцем и громким щебетанием птиц. Воздух был наполнен ароматом цветущих яблонь, а еще вчера здесь было горное ущелье с водопадом и соснами.

Так его настроение меняет все вокруг? Он повелитель стихий? Надо проверить, насколько далеко простирается его влияние, пока Джаред не помешал ему в этом. Он настоящий мастер по отвлекающим маневрам. Дженсен уже успел в этом убедиться.

\- Так все это время снаружи шатра зима сменялась летом, весной и осенью, а следом за дождями и грозами приплывали розовые облака и двойные радуги, чтобы растечься бескрайним океаном? Интересно, как проявлялись при этом наши поцелуи? 

\- За это время, что мы здесь, появилось множество невиданных цветов. А сейчас мы можем просто полетать, если ты не против, чтобы в Драконью Книгу добавились новые правила.


End file.
